Modern Day Legend of a Rage-filled Anchor Remix
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Semi-alternate take on the original crossover story. What if there were two crucial changes from the original storyline? And what if they impacted much of the characters that were involved with Shinji?


Creation began on 06-07-18

Creation ended on 01-20-20

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Modern Day Legend of a Rage-filled Anchor Remix: Bloodlines

A/N: A slight change from the original version of the crossover story between _Evangelion _and _Ceres_. It begins with chapter four where C-Asuka and E-Shinji catch a glimpse of one another, but changes from there on out.

Asuka Soryu-Ayanami, thirteen going on fourteen, the only young woman of Magatama Town with red eyes that gave her a bad disposition, couldn't believe said eyes as she rode her bike down the street towards the Ikari house by the beach. A man, young and not very attractive, accompanied by some people, an older girl in particular, was a spitting image of Shinji Ikari, her best friend, the only person that she trusted above others, that knew her, both personally and intimately, and had been her lover up until a year ago when he killed himself in front of her and his mother, who had surprised the both of them with her unexpected arrival to the house. As she slowed down, she thought it was just wishful thinking, that her mind was playing tricks on her because she still loved the boy, despite what he'd done to condemn himself to eternal damnation, but she couldn't deny that the resemblance was so uncanny. There were seldom people in the world that looked exactly like other people.

_I should ask Yui and Anzu about this, _she thought as she came to a stoplight on her way to the house by the beach.

-x-

He'd only been displaced here in this strange, undamaged world where Second Impact was nonexistent for just over two weeks, and while he gave his silent promise to help Aya Mikage with her family problems and her celestial ancestress, Ceres, Shinji Ikari, despite his willingness to accept that it was unlikely to meet people that looked like the people he knew from his world, thought he saw a girl that looked just like Asuka, but with red eyes instead of blue eyes. It should have been a trick of his eyes, but it felt too good to be a lie.

"Asuka?" He uttered.

"Uh, was that someone you once knew, Shinji?" Aya Mikage asked him.

"She just reminded me of someone I knew back then," he explained.

-x-

Arriving at the Ikari estate for the umpteenth time, Asuka parked her bike and approached the front door, letting herself in with her key.

"Yui? Anzu? It's Asuka. I've finished my classes for today." She called out to the women that lived here, but got no response. "Hello?"

A door opened, and an elderly woman in her fifties stepped out into the hall, with shortened, ebony hair with bits of gray and brownish eyes, dressed in a purple yukata.

"Shh," she shushed Asuka, gesturing for her to come over. "I was just about to call you."

"I trust you and Yui weren't overwhelmed."

"No, we could handle it. Honestly, Yui looks at every opportunity of this sort to atone for her negligence of Shinji. She can't stop trying to do the right thing."

"Do you ever stop to wonder what he might've done differently if I had known ahead of time and was able to tell him?"

"I think he would've tried to find another way to persevere had we all known ahead of time."

Asuka nodded and walked over to the room Anzu came out of.

A small playpen was set up in the middle of the room, and occupying it was a sleeping infant with wisps of red hair and an oversized shirt that said, "Kibo ("Hope")".

-x-

"…This is the Ikari house?" The Progenitor asked the men that arrived before he had, pointing to the house in front of them.

"This is the place, sir," one of the three men in black suits answered him.

"Then let's pay the family a visit."

-x-

Ding-dong! The doorbell rang, and Asuka felt a feeling of dread.

"Urgh…gah…" The baby reacted, and she picked it up and tried her best to keep it asleep.

"I'll get it," said Yui to her, setting down a small jar. "But…maybe you should hide in case it's something serious."

Asuka nodded and took the baby with her.

Yui approached the front door and looked through the peephole, seeing a young man with several scars on his face. He gave her the creeps, and this was the first time she saw him. She opened the door and found that he was accompanied by at least three men in black suits.

"May I help you?" She asked them.

-x-

Shinji ran faster than he had ever run before after Aya touched him and he saw the red-eyed Asuka being attacked by someone at the house by the beach. He wasn't sure how, but he had to assume that it was due to being a vessel for this world's deceased version of himself that had this power that was his curse that drove him to kill himself.

_Please, be alright,_ he hoped.

He stopped in front of the house he knew was the place he had to be at…and was quite impressed by how marvelous it appeared. While a two-story building, it felt like a warm, welcoming palace that had a lived-in feeling.

_Look under the doormat,_ his dead counterpart told him. _You'll find a key._

Shinji did as instructed and found a key to unlock the door, letting himself inside.

"This…this is where you lived, isn't it?" He asked his deceased self, seeing him reflected in a wall-mounted mirror beside him.

_Yes,_ he answered back. _Go upstairs. My room is the last door on the left side of the hall going down the back of the house._

Shinji slowly ascended up the steps, but as he did so, he heard and saw the memories of his dead counterpart, a whole other life that wasn't even his. He saw how this Shinji Ikari seemed to have a somewhat-dysfunctional family that consisted of just his mother, grandmother and himself, with his mother rarely around, and no mention of any father or grandfather. The only memories that had the biggest impact were the ones of these moments where he would spend his time with a redhead that looked just like Asuka, but with her eyes being red instead of blue, and with a kinder personality, devoid of any sense of pride or self-righteousness; he had never imagined there'd be a version of Asuka that actually…liked him…and kissed him without pinching his nose shut because his breath tickled her, not even just being with him for the sake of being with him. Once he got up the last step, the most extreme memory of his dead self was going into a room at the end of the hall with this red-eyed Asuka…and the door being closed by her; it surprised him beyond any reasonable doubt that his deceased counterpart and this girl that might've been an alternate to the Asuka he knew in his world…had once been involved in every sense of the word.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "You two were close."

_I threw away my life…so that she wouldn't lose hers,_ the dead boy told her.

Then, as he reached for the door knob to the dead counterpart's room, Shinji heard a scream that sounded like Asuka, but it didn't sound like panic or anger. He wasn't sure what kind of scream it was, only that it sounded like one of Asuka's.

_Something else happened here,_ he heard his counterpart say to him. _Asuka…was in some kind of distress here…after I ended my life._

"But she's alive. I mean, that had to be her that rode past us when I saw her. She looked okay."

_Then…what happened here? What caused her to be in distress while she was here?_

"Maybe she was coping with your absence. People take time to recover from losing loved ones."

_I…I didn't want her to suffer._

"It…it might've not been related to your death, you know. It…may have been something else."

"…But I told you already," Shinji heard a mature woman's voice downstairs. "Shinji's not here. He died last year."

"And I'm telling you, lady, I don't believe you," he heard a man's voice, sending a chill down his heart and spine. "Now, where is he? Where is Shinji Ikari?"

_Mother?_ Shinji's counterpart uttered, sounding afraid for this woman.

He quickly went downstairs and entered a small room that was a kitchen, seeing a woman tied to a chair, another woman, slightly older, on the floor with a man in black's left foot on her back, and two other men in black next to a man whose face was scarred…and giving him the creeps because he seemed so…full of malice. He was quickly reminded of what Aya had told him about her twin brother being possessed by the spirit of the man that took Ceres' hagoromo, about how before he died, he was scarred, and realized that this man had to be none other than Aya's brother, Aki. But he knew that this man wasn't behaving like Aki normally would…and hasn't been ever since that day they went to see their other relatives.

The woman in the chair looked at him and gasped.

"It can't be," she uttered. "You're… It's not possible."

"Shinji Ikari, I presume?" Aki, or rather, the Progenitor of the Mikage bloodline, asked.

Shinji inhaled and responded, "Who's asking?"

"Some people from Mikage International that are really interested in meeting you," the Progenitor responded. "This disgraceful woman, your mother, tried to deceive me into believing you were dead, that you died a year ago. A year ago today, in fact, which is unlikely, as you're right here."

"Mikage International, you say? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline any suggestion relating to that. Mikage is…not really my cup of tea. Plus, you've offended and disrespected these two women, so you don't seem like gentlemen. You're just a bunch of thugs."

"Really? Well, I'm not really asking you to come with us, young man. Get him."

The other two men in black made a reach for Shinji, but he backed away and ran out the door.

To be continued…

A/N: I decided to get to work on this chapter and finish it. It's just an alternate of the original crossover story that's still in-progress, but so long as this chapter's posted, people will see that it's there and what might be happening in the future.


End file.
